With the development of the Internet, the Internet has been an indispensable information obtaining tool in people's lives. Using Internet devices to realize the recognition of unknown audio is becoming a new application trend. The conventional audio recognition methods mainly include the following steps: firstly, the users input some basic information of unknown audio document manually, for example, by inputting the lyrics contained in the unknown audio document, the name of the unknown audio document, the singer of the unknown audio document, and so on; secondly, based on the input basic information, the entire information of the unknown audio document is searched by the Internet device (such as a terminal or a server on the Internet). As such, it is necessary to input the basic information manually in conventional audio recognition method. However, under most circumstances, the user may not know the basic information of the unknown audio document, or the basic information of the unknown audio document possessed by the user is incorrect, so the information cannot be effectively provided. For example, the user may hear a small piece of music in a surrounding environment, but does not know other information of the music, so effective input cannot be performed; or the user is able to hum a small piece of rhythm of a certain music, but does not know other information of the music, so effective input cannot be performed. Under above mentioned circumstances, the unknown audio document cannot be recognized with the conventional audio recognition methods, which detract from the intelligent functions of the Internet devices.